


Ladylike Endeavors

by eowynjedi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynjedi/pseuds/eowynjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarine puts her skills to use for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladylike Endeavors

There was a hi-pitched _zzzip_ and a wordless, strangled sound followed immediately by a shout of "Ellen!"

But the cleric was back there on that hill, tending to the green-haired cavalier. Clarine pushed her heels into the strange horse's flanks, fighting down the awkward feeling that came from riding astride rather than sidesaddle, and hurried to the source of the commotion. Roy stood there, or rather was hanging limp in the arms of one of the axe-fighters, thanks to the arrow protruding from his torso.

 _I've trained for this._ Yes. Father had insisted she know battlefield healing and this situation was right out of her lessons. There had been a dummy stuffed with sand and a middle-aged woman giving businesslike instructions on how to draw an arrow without hurting the victim still more. Simple. Clarine hopped off the horse and brushed her skirt flat as she approached. "Hurry _up,_ " the fighter growled.

"Quiet!" Clarine crouched in front of the boy and thrust the staff at the fighter to hold in his free hand. "This will hurt." She didn't have a knife and the cloth of Roy's tunic was very good; it would be a waste of time trying to rip the hole wider like she was supposed to. She gripped the arrow gently. _Do it with care, but quickly, otherwise you'll agonize your patient. Pull straight. Don't twist it and don't wiggle it lest you do even more damage._

One thing the training dummy had not included were pained noises or free-flowing blood. Redder than his hair... Clarine took her staff back and held it before the wound, murmuring the words to wake the magic. Blue light radiated over the boy, but there was too much blood and clothing in the way to see if he had mended. "Well? How is that?" she snapped.

He took a deep breath and then sighed. "Much better, thank you. You can let go now, Lot."

"Right. Well, I'm going to see if anyone else needs my help." She put as much self-assurance into her voice as she could and walked back to the horse, putting herself between it and them so she could give herself a moment to cringe and whimper before mounting up again.

"Are you going to keep that?"

She jumped by what felt like a foot. "How dare you sneak up on a lady like that! I could have fainted from the shock!"

The brown-haired swordsman looked unrepentant, although in truth that was only the same as he'd looked since she had encountered him in the first place. "If you're carrying a bloody arrow around, I don't think being startled is going to make you faint."

"Ah--" She looked down. Yes, she was still holding it in her left hand and goodness, yes, her hands were quite bloody. Very bloody. Her voice seemed to come from far away. "Oh dear, I think this is going to ruin my clothes."

"That's why I wear red."

His eyes flicked off somewhere else and he hurried away, off to kill another enemy. It gave Clarine a chance to fling the arrow to the ground and have her whimper, hurriedly wiping her hands on the horse's blanket. "I said I would help and a lady, a lady keeps her word, and I've been trained, and I _won't_ throw up like some common weakling and I won't faint either!" Ending on that shrill note she swung herself back up into the saddle and glared around the battlefield. " _You!_ " She pointed a finger at that green-haired archer. "Are you hurt?!"

"N-no! I'm just going to support Master Roy!"

"Well get on with it, and let me know when you are!"


End file.
